


0

by themultifandommysterywriter



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Q84, Emotional Abuse, Non-binary Felix Honikker, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, tread carefully about how you comment, uh so these are my headmate 0's memories, uhhhh i'll figure out how to tag other shit later, universe where felix isn't a clone oopsie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themultifandommysterywriter/pseuds/themultifandommysterywriter
Summary: all she did was hurt them.
Kudos: 6





	0

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh so to help cope with and kinda move past their source memories 0 (aka felix honikker from episode 0/the beginning of hc episode 3) wanted me to write about them and make them out to be a story?? n like they didn't mind me posting them they just wanted. something to sorta review what happened to them and realize that it's not going to happen to them again
> 
> WHOOPSIE uh either way i'm your local plural writer and i hope you like my trash

Felix’s first memory of  **her** was terrifying. They didn't know how old they were—five, maybe six, but the events were vivid in their mind regardless of age. It was one of many that continued to haunt them.

**She** had declared that they’d play a game—hide-and-seek,  **she** said, but Felix knew it was no ordinary play of it before  **she** even told of  **her** terms. If the hider could stay out of sight of the seeker for half an hour, they got off with no consequence, no issue, but if they were found...

**“You’ll get a hearty swing to the head with a baseball bat,” she** had laughed, like it were no more than a lighthearted joke to  **her** .  **“I’ll try not to kill you, but I’m sure it’ll still hurt like hell.”**

Felix had promised themself they wouldn’t be found. They had promised themself they wouldn’t let  **her** hurt them. They had promised themself...

The promises didn’t matter. They still broke.

They remembered the panicked, feverish, heart-pounding two minutes they had to hide like it had flashed by in only a mere ten seconds. They had wiped away the tears that had started welling up in their eyes and ran as fast as they could manage, darting out the door of  **her** room as they began their frantic search for a hiding place. They crashed into Bennett halfway down the hall, who cursed at them in a mix of fear and shock without really realizing who he was yelling at, but found no time to apologize as they bolted off again.

The seconds ticked away in their mind; it didn’t help. They nearly slammed into the door of their uncle’s lab in the process of reaching out to open it—they had exactly twenty-three seconds to get in and hide under one of the tables. Finally they got a good grip on the knob and stumbled inside, ignoring the queries of the concerned workers and Huxley himself as they slipped under the table, curling up in a ball. No one tried to coax them out or ask any more questions; the moment  **her** voice rang through the House in a call of,  **“Ready or not, here I come!”** those present seemed to understand the situation.

Burying their face in their arms in an attempt to both ignore the awful smell that filled the entire room and muffle their terrified, shaking sobs, they waited.

They waited

and waited

and waited

and waited.

Ten minutes slipped past, soon turning to fifteen, then twenty-six—

**“Found you!”**

Oh god

oh god

oh god...

**She** found them. Their promises to themself shattered, and Felix Honikker’s first memory of  **Q84** ’s abuse came to an end.


End file.
